


Slumber

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Feels, Minor Canonical Character(s), Rare Characters, Rito Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Amali hasn't been able to sleep ever since Kass went away.
Relationships: Amali/Kass (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Legend of Zelda' nor am I profiting from this.

Once Kass returns then she can sleep. In his absence, the children have taken over her hammock, begging she sing Poppy’s lullabies and recall his stories. Even with her effort, everyone gives the same reaction: he sings better and can do better dramatic impressions than she ever could.

“I miss him, too,” she whispers, nudging one away from the edge. “You’re going to have such a difficult time returning to individual beds, though I imagine he won’t immediately object.”

Knowing him, Kass will gather them for a daytime trip, allow her to relax, and later pile in. 

Then she sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Every single bookmark/comment/kudos is appreciated.


End file.
